The Truth
by Sabaku no Ghee
Summary: ONESHOT! Sebuah kenyataan menyakitkan yang terjadi di balik pembantaian klan Uchiha dan perseteruannya dengan klan Senju. Pertarungan legendaris antara Hokage Pertama dan Uchiha Madara. SasuNaru.


**Warning! **Unpredictable plot. OOC. Yaoi. Seperti biasa, walau tidak ada adegan orang dewasa di sini, content antarpria selalu ada dalam prioritas saia. Jangan berani memberi **flame** untuk pairing yang ada. Kalau mau, beri masukan pada hal lain. Kritik anda sangat membantu, namun cacian dan makian anda sangat tidak dibutuhkan.

**The Truth**

**-- Prekuel of 'Si Volvieras A Mi' --**

**writen by Sabaku no gHee**

**Thanks to : Raven-zala and Aria TheCeshireCat**

**-**

"Ti... Tidak!"

Sepasang mata merah dengan bentuk pupil yang ganjil menantang. Membara. Api yang tersulut di atas tumpahan minyak bernama dendam. Berkobar membakar seluruh logika dan menghanguskan akal sehat. Menyisakan kebencian membara yang kini terwakilkan dari mangekyo sharingan di sepasang mata Uchiha muda itu. Setelah tangannya mencabut nyawa guru dan kakaknya, kini sasaran beralih ke para tetua Konoha yang kini terduduk ngeri di hadapannya. Musuh abadi para pemilik sharingan.

"Senju..", desis Uchiha muda itu dengan suara direndahkan, "Kalian harus membayar seluruh dosa yang telah kalian limpahkan pada klanku.."

Danzou, begitulah pria itu sering disapa, menggeleng, "Salah paham.. Semua ini salah paham! Kami.. Kami tak pernah bermaksud.."

"Omong kosong!", teriakan murka, "Karena kalianlah.. Klanku musnah dibantai! Karena kalian, kami dihujat sebagai klan terkutuk!"

"Dengarkan dulu, Sasuke..", rintihan tua yang tak berdaya, "Kami.. Kami akan menjelaskan semuanya.. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi puluhan tahun yang lalu.."

Sasuke menggeleng, "Aku tak butuh dongeng!"

"Kami akan memberikanmu..", tawar tetua yang lain dengan suara penuh ketakutan, "Bukti. Kebenaran.. Kenyataan yang ditutupi selama ini.."

Sasuke terlihat menimang. Ditatapnya tiga renta tak berdaya yang bersimpuh ngeri di kakinya. Niatnya sudah sangat bulat untuk menghabisi seluruh tetua Senju yang berperan sebagai dalang pemusnahan klan Uchiha. Para _council_, yang selalu berlindung di balik kekuatan para Hokage. Pengecut busuk yang tidak tahu diri, padahal mereka pewaris nama 'Senju'. Nama yang sangat dihormati seantero Konoha, juga nama yang sangat menjijikkan di mata seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

"Bukti apa yang bisa kau berikan, orang tua?", tanya Sasuke dengan wajah menantang.

Danzou menelan ludah, "Masa lalu.."

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan yang barusan sudah disegel Sasuke terbuka dengan mudahnya. Menoleh, dan Sasuke merasa tak kaget dengan pemilik cakra besar itu.

"Rokudaime..", desis Sasuke dengan senyum sinisnya.

"Menjauh dari mereka, Sasuke!", teriak Naruto, "Atau aku tak akan segan-segan padamu!", ancam Naruto sambil menyiapkan cakra untuk melepaskan satu Rasengan.

"Tahan!", komando Danzou, "Sasuke.. Akan aku beri kau bukti tentang masa lalu.. Kami bertiga akan menggunakan jutsu pemutar balik waktu, dan membawamu ke saat-saat terakhir yang terjadi antara Uchiha dan Senju.."

Mata Sasuke membulat tak percaya. Naruto yang baru datang pun dibuat kebingungan.

"Tu.. Tunggu! Apa maksud dari semua ini..", tanya Naruto.

"Naruto..", panggil salah satu tetua, "Akan menjagamu agar kau tak berbuat kekacauan di masa lalu, Uchiha.."

"Jangan berbuat apapun..", tetua yang terakhir memberi wejangan, "Kalian tentu tak ingin merubah masa depan.. Karena itu.."

Senyuman licik muncul di bibir Danzou saat secepat kilat ia dan kedua rekan _council­_-nya mengeluarkan cakra dengan jumlah besar. Sasuke dan Naruto sama sekali tak sempat memprotes, tiba-tiba saja ada pusaran besar yang menyilaukan di sekitar mereka. Menyelimuti seakan hendak melindungi, dan menyedot mereka tanpa adanya arah tertentu. Sasuke dan Naruto merasa tubuh mereka terombang-ambing tak bertujuan. Tangan mereka berpegangan, mata terpejam saat tubuh mereka terhempas dengan cukup keras di tanah.

"Ugh..", rintih mereka, "Apa itu tadi.."

Sasuke langsung berdiri sambil mengusap pinggulnya yang mendarat duluan. Matanya membulat terkejut saat menyadari keberadaan mereka saat itu.

"Mustahil, ini kan..", desis Sasuke, "_Valley of the end_.."

Naruto ikut berdiri sambil mengucek matanya yang sedikit kemasukan debu. Setelah beberapa saat memperhatikan sekitar, Naruto merasa ada yang ganjil.

"Bukan, ah."

"Dobe.. Kau tidak lihat air terjun itu?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Tapi patung Hokage Pertama dan leluhurmu itu tidak ada. Ini pasti air terjun lain, Sasuke.."

"Tapi aku ingat gua-gua itu. Tak mungkin salah!", Sasuke berkeras, "Karena di tempat inilah aku meningg.."

Sasuke menutup mulutnya saat kalimat itu hampir terlontar seluruhnya. Langsung ia menunduk dan menghela nafas. Sebuah gelengan pertanda penyesalan yang mendalam, juga raut sedih itu muncul di wajahnya. Naruto ikut terdiam dan memandang area luas dengan sungai juga air terjun itu dalam diam. Tak akan pernah ia lupa tempat ini. Dimana ia mati-matian menjaga janjinya untuk membawa Sasuke pulang. Ketika itu, dipertaruhkan nyawanya demi satu hal—ikatannya dengan Sasuke.

Yang berakhir dengan kepergian Sasuke.

"Tak apa, lanjutkan saja kata-katamu itu.", kata Naruto dengan senyuman getir.

"Maafkan aku.", bisik Sasuke, "Dendam telah membuatku buta, sampai harus pergi.."

Naruto menggeleng, "Sejak awal aku tahu kalau kau akan pergi.", wajah manis itu tertoleh dan tersenyum pada Sasuke, "Tapi aku yakin, kalau aku mampu membawamu kembali."

Mau tak mau, senyuman Sasuke terkembang juga, "Aku kalah."

"Bukan aku mengalahkanmu, tapi kau mengalahkan egomu.", ralat Naruto.

Sasuke hendak membalas perkataan Naruto, namun ia menyadari kehadiran orang lain di padang pasir itu. Langsung ia menarik lengan Naruto dan bersembunyi di balik karang besar, "Waspada, Naruto!"

Naruto mengangguk dan memperhatikan baik-baik sosok tinggi itu. Wajahnya sangat familiar, namun Naruto agak sulit mengingatnya. Pandangan mereka berdua teralih saat orang lain lagi muncul. Jauh dari arah berlawanan pria pertama barusan. Dengan rambut panjang hitam agak berantakan, pria itu terlihat menantang. Kali ini Sasuke yang merasa _de javu _dengan perawakan pria kedua.

"Rasanya wajah itu familiar..", desis Naruto.

"Kau juga merasakannya?", tanya Sasuke, "Sial, aku tak bisa mengingat siapa dia.."

Kedua anak muda itu terdiam saat tawa mengerikan muncul dari bibir pria kedua. Pria itu menatap angkuh pada pria pertama tadi, "Datang juga kau, Senju.."

"Uchiha..", desis pria pertama tadi.

"Mengalah saja.", ujar si pria kedua, "Kedudukan Hokage akan menjadi milikku."

Pria pertama menggeleng, "Tak semudah itu."

Mendengarnya, Naruto langsung sadar siapa kedua orang itu, "Astaga.. Pantas saja aku sangat mengenal wajah itu! Aku setiap hari melihatnya!"

"Siapa?", tanya Sasuke.

"Dia kan Hokage Pertama!", kata Naruto yakin, "Senju Hashirama!"

Sasuke membulatkan matanya, "Berarti.. Jangan-jangan inilah pertarungan legendaris itu! Antara pewaris klan Senju dan pewaris Uchiha.."

"Berarti.. Pria itu..", nada ngeri keluar dari bibir Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk dan menelan ludah, "Uchiha Madara.."

Tentu saja semua orang pernah mendengar hal ini. Tentang pemimpin kedua klan yang bertentangan di Konoha. Pertempuran besar dalam memperebutkan posisi sebagai seorang Hokage. Duel antara dua orang terkuat Konoha yang tercatat dalam sejarah, akan segera terjadi di hadapan mata Naruto dan Sasuke. Tempat yang sama dengan pertarungan mereka berdua. _Valley of the end_ yang penuh kenangan pahit.

"Kita mulai saja.", desis Madara.

"Apapun katamu.", balas Hashirama.

Sasuke dan Naruto sama-sama menelan ludah.

Sangat berat bagi mereka untuk menonton langsung pertarungan legendaris itu. Terbayangkan di kepala mereka, adegan berdarah macam apa yang akan terjadi sekian menit ke depan. Kedahsyatan dari kekuatan para tetua klan mereka. Dua orang yang sampai diabadikan menjadi dua patung raksasa. Sasuke dan Naruto menahan nafas ketika Madara dan Hashirama mengambil kuda-kuda bertarung. Cakra yang besar berkumpul di tubuh mereka, seakan siap saling bunuh.

"Hiyaaaa...!!"

"Graaaahhh...!!"

Mereka berdua berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi. Angin melambaikan rambut mereka. Wajah yang menampakkan hasrat bertarung. Semua menyatu dalam satu teriakan maut yang membelah langit. Sasuke dan Naruto menganga ketakutan. Sedikit lagi, duel yang selalu dikumandangkan dalam sejarah akan segera terpampang di mata mereka.

"MADARAAA...!!"

"HASHIRAMAAA...!!"

Hug!

"Hug?"

Tatapan ngeri Sasuke serta Naruto langsung berubah menjadi tatapan cengok. Tepat ketika dua manusia yang sedari tadi berlari dramatis itu bertemu di tengah-tengah dan berpelukan. Erat. Plus visual efek berupa pelangi yang muncul tiba-tiba, taman bunga dadakan, burung bernyanyi riang, lengkap dengan angin yang menerbangkan rambut mereka. Madara merangkul leher Hashirama, dan sang Hokage Pertama pun mengangkat tubuh Madara. Mereka berputar-putar dengan Madara sedikit terangkat di udara.

Sasuke dan Naruto berpandangan dengan muka bodoh, "Sumpe lo?"

"Sudah kuduga..", kata Hashirama, "Aku tak sanggup bertempur denganmu, Madara.. Aku terlalu mencintaimu untuk bisa melakukan hal sehina itu."

"Oh, Hashirama, aku juga tak tega..", balas Madara dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Aku pun mencintaimu, mencintaimu sampai terasa sangat sakit.."

Sweatdrop super besar muncul di kening kedua shinobi muda kita.

"Apa-apaan ini..", desis Naruto dan Sasuke.

Pelukan itu terjadi lagi. Kali ini lebih erat, dengan tambahan air mata berlinangan dari kedua mata Madara. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Hashirama, dan menangis jadi-jadian di sana. Hashirama sendiri menengadahkan kepalanya, memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat sembari merengkuh tubuh Uchiha itu. Sesekali dikecupnya rambut hitam Madara, dan mengusap lembut punggung kekasihnya yang sedang bergetar karena tangis.

"Kenapa..", Madara menatap mata Hashirama, air mata berjatuhan dengan kilatan-kilatan ala Candy-Candy. Mendadak langit mendung, hujan gerimis pun turun. Sasuke dan Naruto udah menggelar tikar dan duduk berdua di bawah naungan satu payung.

Hashirama menggeleng, "Aku tak bisa melawan takdir..", kali ini Naruto sudah mengelap air matanya. Sasuke makan popcorn sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Betapa ia menikmati jalannya opera sabun jaman dahulu kala itu.

"Aku tak membutuhkan jabatan Hokage!", teriak Madara sepenuh hati, "Aku hanya butuh kau di sampingku, Hashirama.. Kenapa dunia begitu kejam?"

"Madara.. Kumohon berhentilah menangisi keadaan ini..", kata Hashirama dengan OOC-nya, "Aku pun sakit.. Sakit hatiku mendengar kau menangis.."

Sasuke dan Naruto menghela nafas, "_Oh baby, so sweet_.."

Madara terus menangis, "Menjadi pemimpin klan Uchiha.. Memiliki mangekyo yang mengerikan.. Aku tak pernah menginginkannya.. Kenapa klan kita tak boleh bersatu? Kenapa Konoha begitu kejam sehingga memisahkan cinta kita, Hashirama.. Kenapaaaa... aaa.. aa..", tangisan Madara menjadi. Membuat hati Hashirama makin perih.

"Madara.. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya.. Aku tak peduli kau seorang Uchiha..", kata Hashirama. Kali ini ia pun tak sanggup menahan air matanya. Tangisan sepenuh jiwa pun terjadi, "Aku.. Aku pun tak ingin membuatmu menderita seperti ini.. Persetan dengan titah Senju untuk menghabisimu.. Aku tak akan bisa.. Tak pernah bisaaa..."

"Aku takut..", kata Madara, "Aku takut, Hashirama.."

Hashirama menggeleng, "Tak ada yang perlu kau takuti. Kita lewati badai ini berdua, Madara.. Kalau kau loncat, aku juga akan loncat."

Sasuke mendengus, "Senju nggak kreatif ah. Masa' nyolong dialog Titanic."

"Sstt.. Lagi dramatis-dramatisnya nih.", sikut Naruto sambil mengelap air matanya.

Kedua sejoli itu terdiam sesaat. Membiarkan angin membawa kabar akan cinta mereka yang begitu membara.

"Air terjun ini adalah saksi cinta kita, Madara.", kata Hashirama sambil menatap air jatoh itu, "Karena itu, janganlah kau lupa. Kalau di tempat ini, kita mengikat janji untuk selalu bersama. Walau terpisah jauh, yakinlah cintaku selalu mengiringi langkahmu."

(Author : najiiisss... gataalll... gataaallll... DDX)

Madara mengangguk yakin, "Apa yang kau rencanakan, Hashirama?"

Sejenak, Hashirama terdiam. Otaknya berputar untuk membuat satu rencana mendadak yang bisa menyelamatkan keduanya. Bagaimana pun, salah satu dari mereka harus mati. Dan yang tersisa akan menjabat sebagai Hokage Pertama Konoha. Pemimpin klan Senju. Pemimpin klan Uchiha. Mereka ditakdirkan menjadi rival. Namun takdir jugalah yang menjadikan mereka saling jatuh cinta. Sebuah ironi menyakitkan, namun inilah kenyataan. Satu alasan kuat di balik terjadinya tragedi yang menimpa Konoha.

"Saat aku diperintahkan untuk menjadi Hokage..", kata Hashirama, "Maka sudah takdirku untuk membantai klan Uchiha, Madara.. Dimulai dari kau."

Madara tersenyum, "Bunuhlah aku. Sebuah keindahan apabila aku bisa mati di tangan orang yang kucintai.."

Naruto menyodorkan kantung plastik ke Sasuke, "Nih. Mau muntah?"

"Makasih.", dan Sasuke mempergunakan kantung plastik itu sebagaimana mestinya.

Hashirama menggeleng, "Aku tak sanggup.", gelengnya, "Karena itu, aku minta kau pergi jauh dari sini. Tinggalkan Konoha, berlarilah sampai kau merasa aman, dan hiduplah."

Terperanjat Madara mendengarnya, "Hashirama..."

"Aku akan membuat sandiwara seolah-olah kau sudah mati kubunuh..", kata Hashirama lagi, "Atau sandiwara kalau aku kalah dan kau melarikan diri dari Konoha.."

"Ini terlalu berbahaya. Kalau ketahuan kau bersekongkol denganku.."

"Cinta kita akan mengalahkan semuanya, Madara.", kata Hashirama sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Madara, "Percayalah padaku, ini akan berhasil."

Madara mengangguk lemah, "Kalau begitu.. Pembantaian klan Uchiha.. Akan kulakukan selang puluhan tahun dari sekarang.. Aku tahu, kami berbahaya."

"Kau tak perlu melakukan hal itu!"

"Kulakukan ini semua karena cintaku padamu, Hashirama..", Madara mengusap wajah Hashirama dengan lembut, "Tak akan kubiarkan tanganmu ternoda darah klanku."

Mendengarnya, sebiji urat kemarahan terbit di jidat Sasuke, "Jadi pembantaian klanku dilakukan si peyot itu sebagai pembuktian cintanya pada hokage pertama?"

Naruto berhenti makan pocorn dan menatap Sasuke, "Iya, kali?"

Kembali ke cinta-cintaan.

"Untuk memperingati betapa membaranya cinta kita..", Hashirama merangkul Madara dan menatap pada air terjun, "Akan kubuat dua patung. Patung kau dan aku. Berhadapan. Bertatapan. Sehingga seluruh Konoha tahu bahwa kau dan aku pernah mengobarkan cinta di tanah yang sedang kita pijak."

Madara mengangguk, "Patungku nanti yang cakep ya. Hidungnya tolong yang mancung. Rambutnya yang rapi. Pipinya jangan dikasih kerutan. Dan oh—pantatku agak montok sedikit ya, Hashirama. Aku tak suka dengan pantat tipisku ini.."

Mendengarnya, Hashirama tersenyum menggoda dan menepuk bokong Madara, "Tapi seksi kok, aku suka sekali..", dan Hashirama pun merangkul pinggang Madara.

"Ah... Hashirama.. Aku kan malu..", jawab Madara _blushing_.

Sasuke dan Naruto hanya bisa cengok berjamaah melihat adegan barusan.

"Patung ketua klan itu..", kata Naruto bergetar.

"...ternyata peringatan cinta mereka, nih?", sambung Sasuke tak percaya.

Kembali serius.

"Sekarang, pergilah..", kata Hashirama, "Semakin lama kau berada di Konoha, akan semakin membahayakan kita berdua."

Madara mengangguk, "Hashirama..", desisnya, "Aku.. Tak akan membiarkan orang lain melihat wajahku. Hanya kamu, orang terakhir yang boleh melihat wajahku."

"Madara.."

"Karena kaulah pria yang kupilih dalam nama Kami-sama. Aku tak mengizinkan pria selain muhrimku melihat wajahku. Hanya kamu, Hashirama..", kata Madara sambil memeluk Hashirama erat.

"Aku pernah liat, kok.", kata Sasuke.

"Kamu kan muhrimnya, gimana sih.", balas Naruto tak sabar.

Sasuke menahan amarahnya, "Nggak masalah sih, eyang Madara mau pacaran ama Hokage pertama.. Tapi mbok yo jangan senorak ini dong!"

"Romantis gini dibilang norak, kau tak berperasaan, Sasuke...", kata Naruto hiperbolis, "Pantesan dia pake topeng melulu, demi Hokage Pertama rupanya.."

"Jalani hidupmu sebagai Hokage.", kata Madara sambil menjauhkan dirinya dari Hashirama, "Semoga kau selalu dalam lindungan Kami-sama.."

Hashirama mengangguk, "Aku berharap, suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi."

"Cinta akan menunjukkan jalan bagimu menuju diriku.", jawab Madara, "Selamat tinggal, Hashirama.. Aku mencintaimu.."

Hashirama hanya bisa diam saat menatap bayangan Madara yang makin lama makin menjauhi dirinya. Langit mendung terus menurunkan hujannya. Madara masih menatapnya, dan langkah itu makin menyaput sosoknya. Tangan Madara terlurur, dan memberikan ciuman jarak jauh pada Hashirama. Pria tegap itu membalasnya dengan tatapan sedih. Derasnya hujan menyisakan perih di hati Hashirama. Kepergian Madara, ternyata menyobek hatinya selebar itu. Radio yang dibawa Sasuke kini mengumandangkan lagu 'Saajanji Ghar Ayee'.

"Pergilah, kekasihku..

Temui takdirmu..

Kami-sama, aku mohon lindungi setiap langkahnya..

Karena kepergiannya adalah pembuktian cinta kami yang terlalu mendalam..

Berikan surga baginya karena ia akan melumuri tangannya dengan darah..

Namun darah itu demi terciptanya kedamaian..

Karena itu, Kami-sama..

Sertailah dia dengan cinta dan doaku..

Madara..

Cinta sejatiku yang tak akan pernah mati.."

Hashirama tak dapat membendung kesedihannya. Ia berlari dan berlutut di tengah hujan, dan berteriak dengan penuh hiperbolisme.

"MA... DA... RAAAAAA... AAAA.. AAAA!!"

Sasuke baru saja hendak melahap popcorn terakhir, tepat saat ia merasakan pusaran barusan mengelilinginya. Refleks ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Naruto agar tidak tertinggal di jaman antah berantah itu. Menyisakan seorang tetua Senju yang masih menangis berlutut dalam kesedihannya. Kenapa juga, adegan sedih mesti turun hujan, sih? Sasuke dan Naruto mengaduh lagi saat pantat mereka beradu dengan lantai ruangan para _council_.

"Aw.."

"Ah, sudah pulang..", kata Danzou santai, "Bagaimana perjalanannya?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kisah cinta yang tragis.. dan _**AWESOME**_!"

Sasuke berdiri dan berang seketika, "APA-APAAN ITU TADIIII..??"

"Apa?"

"Adegan-adegan menjijikkan barusan..", ulang Sasuke, "Itu film jadul jaman mana, sih? Kok bahasanya masih norak begituuu??"

Tetua menghela nafas, "Jangan dihina dong. Beliau kan kepala klan-mu."

"Ya, begitulah yang sebenarnya terjadi puluhan tahun yang lalu. Kenyataan di balik semua misteri yang tersisa, sudah kau ketahui semuanya.", jawab tetua lain.

"Pantes rayuanmu gombal, teme..", kata Naruto, "Leluhurmu saja begitu.."

Sasuke menghela nafas dan menahan emosinya yang memuncak, "Jadiii..??"

"Ah, ndableg.", dengus Danzou, "Ya memang begitu. Pembantaian klanmu adalah janji Madara pada Ichidaime. Kepergian Madara sudah direncanakan agar tak perlu ada yang mati. Dua patung di _valley of the end_ dibangun atas perintah Ichidaime—kau sudah tahu kan alasannya? Terakhir, alasan Madara menyembunyikan wajahnya..", Danzou angkat bahu, "Semua.. Karena cinta.. Semua.. Karena cinta.. Jelas kan, semuanya?"

Sasuke tertawa kecil. Tawa menengah. Sampai tawanya membahana di seluruh ruangan para Senju tua itu. Setelah puas tertawa, Sasuke merangkul Naruto.

"Sudahlah, aku tak peduli lagi dengan rencana ngebantain kalian..", kata Sasuke, "Toh kalian udah bau tanah, udah uzur, nggak usah gue bunuh juga bentar lagi mati.."

"Maksud loo..??", tiga tetua Senju tersindir.

"Mendingan kalian banyakin ngaji, solat, puasa senin-kamis biar masuk surga.. Naik haji bila mampu.. Perbanyak amal..", nasihat Sasuke, "Gue mau kawin ama Naruto aja ah.."

Naruto mendelik kesal, "Heh! Siapa yang mau dikawin ama lo?"

"Ah.. Masa' nggak mau sih? Kalo nggak mau, ngapain kamu nyariin aku segala? Ampe rela jauh-jauh ngejer aku, hayoo..??", tanya Sasuke menggoda.

Mendengarnya, muka Naruto memerah, "Nggak tau ah!", dan dia keluar dari ruangan _council _dengan langkah tergesa. Sasuke melihatnya, dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengejar Naruto.

"Ayang Naru.. Tunggui abang duksss...", teriak Sasuke sealay mungkin.

Meninggalkan tiga tetua Senju yang menghela nafas lega, "Kenyataan yang mengerikan, namun menyelamatkan kita.."

—**Fin—**

BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAA!!

Beginilah prekuel dari Si Volvieras A Mi, tentang kebenaran yang terjadi di balik misteri-misteri Naruto. **TAPI BO'ONG**... Nggak ada lah yang namanya prekuel Si Volvieras A Mi! Kalopun ada, satu-satunya prekuel adalah Kakashi Gaiden di vol. 27 yang miris itu. Fict bodoh ini lahir karena kesenggangan Raven, Ghee, Aria yang sibuk mengira-ngira kenapa sih, patung Madara Uchiha dan Senju Hashirama dibangun di Valley of the end? Dan kenapa pose-nya mesti berhadapan begitu? Terus, kenapa Madara pake topeng? Beginilah jawaban ngaco bin ngasal yang kami dapatkan setelah berunding.

Maka dari itu, tercetuslah ide untuk membuat pairing baru : **Hokage pertama dan Uchiha Madara! **Tentunya Madara ukenya, wong lebih imut gitu kok. Oh, ada lagi. Kenapa bisa ada Kyubi ngamuk di Konoha. Jadi pada suatu hari Madara mau ngelayat ke makamnya Hashirama. Sambil bawa-bawa binatang peliharaannya, yaitu si Kyubi (ingat! Madara mampu mengendalikan bijuu dengan mangekyonya!). Pas dia lagi nangis2 di depan makamnya Hashirama, eh si Kyubi lepas! Terus dia ngamuk2 di Konoha, begitulah..

Udah ah, walau kayaknya nggak pantes, tapi minta **reviewnya **yagh..


End file.
